The Songs Of Tanya The Evil
by Col. Sayaka Miki
Summary: Songs inspired by and based on Saga Of Tanya The Evil. Songs of war, destruction, and Human madness.
1. Live Alive

White spots of a snowflake land on your head  
Clear blue skies tell a tale of the day  
Eyes blue with wonder as you wait to be fed  
Little child in a land that is going away

Hear all the stories of places far from here  
Ask where they are, can you see them  
Wish you could one day travel through the clear  
And never let them know what you have been

You've got to live alive  
It's the only way to survive  
You have to know when to run from the world  
I know you are still just a little girl  
You must live alive

You can find your way through this maze if you try  
There are others waiting for you to reach us  
In the skies in the afterlife, we know you can fly  
So hurry up and join the dance in the clouds so lush

You've got to live alive  
It's the only way to survive  
You have to know when to run from the world  
I know you are still just a little girl  
You must live alive

You look and sound like a supersonic wild child  
I know we'll find some peace of mind within you  
It's time to fly, take to the sky for your profile  
There's only one way out, for the war to consume

You've got to live alive  
It's the only way to survive  
You have to know when to run from the world  
I know you are still just a little girl

You must live alive  
You have got to survive  
I'm sure you know when to leave us behind  
There's only one reality in your mind  
That you must live alive


	2. Round Two

Falling  
Why gravity bites  
I'm twisting in air

All I can see  
There's all of the reasons  
To despair

Make your way back one hundred years  
Through the eyes of an unseen voice  
Filled with agitation and unfounded fears  
Land in a world filled with noise

The final word you hear spoken  
The kindest word in your life  
Now left to live in a world that's broken  
And curse this entity's lies

I can see right through your eyes there  
To the mind of nightmares

I see through you  
I see you too  
I can see what you do  
You're coming for me  
What more can I be  
When I'm on round two

Gifted from birth and wiser than most  
You took my dreams and stole my hope  
I have no place I can hide away  
My soul's in danger but how can I pray

Trapped in the air and under fire  
I have no prayer but shooting blind  
Explosive start to careers I can't desire  
And call me they will the hero of the Rhine

I see through you  
I see you too  
I can see what you do  
You're coming for me  
What more can I be  
When I'm on round two

This is my second time

Soaring higher than any other  
I'm sure my deeds make you proud  
Through the smoke of war rising  
I raise my mushroom cloud

I see through you  
I see you too  
I can see what you do  
You're coming for me  
What more can I be  
When I'm on round two

Round two of my life  
Running out of time


	3. Sirens

Hide under the table  
Stand clear if you're able  
It's time for the dearest of us to ascend

Laughing like hyenas  
The lookout has seen us  
We're coming in hot so this world can end

Hear the sirens are wailing  
An airstrike inbound

Look to the sky  
Tell the devil if you see her  
Time to die  
The warrior broke the line  
Look to the sky  
Join heaven's host to meet her  
Time to die  
The Devil of The Rhine

In the muddied war zone  
One soldier standing alone  
The killing fields left in the Empire's wake

Tanya's got your number  
From the spell you're under  
A single shot that makes the whole Earth shake

Hear the sirens are wailing  
No safety on the ground

Look to the sky  
Tell the devil if you see her  
Time to die  
The warrior broke the line  
Look to the sky  
Join heaven's host to meet her  
Time to die  
The Devil of The Rhine

The horrors of war last only a while  
Yet one horror stays; seeing Tanya's smile

The sirens gone silent  
No city to be found

Look to the sky  
Tell the devil if you see her  
Time to die  
The warrior broke the line  
Look to the sky  
Join heaven's host to meet her  
Time to die  
The Devil of The Rhine

Time to die  
The Devil of The Rhine  
The Devil of The Rhine


	4. Shoot It

Long ago the war begun  
So far from where I'm welcome

I'm making no claim  
I'm naming no names  
But I have seen this before

This war is in vain  
It will end in flame  
You must fear what's in store

So wrong again they call it peace  
So I begin when others cease

Just look at this dame  
This child, your bane  
No more will I stand aside

I know I'm bloodstained  
A government slave  
But this is a matter of pride

And from high above the clouds  
The devil comes careening down

It's warfare coming out from the sky  
A human bullet aimed straight for your eye  
The devastation of an atom split  
I will shoot it

Super sonic projectile collides  
Microscopic margin of error flies  
Destination destroyed, I won't quit  
I will shoot it down

Shoot it down

Send the hordes of foreign lands  
Make your peace with holy hands

No man is all sane  
I won't live in fame  
Save me, and save your whole world

Madness in your brain  
I shall see you slain  
Maybe I'm the Empire's girl

My deeds recorded for all time  
Little girl they call the devil of the Rhine

It's warfare coming out from the sky  
A human bullet aimed straight for your eye  
The devastation of an atom split  
I will shoot it

Super sonic projectile collides  
Microscopic margin of error flies  
Destination destroyed, I won't quit  
I will shoot it down

Release the beast within  
I'll show you the shit your in

There's nowhere to hide  
No one can run  
Thousands have died  
Under the gun

Cursed Alliance  
You've caused all this pain  
With your defiance  
Without refrain

Disastrous rebellion  
Insidious fools  
Countless of millions  
Will die to your rules

Call it an armistice  
Call it the end  
There's no mind for justice  
They crave war again

Unleash the beast within  
You must know the fix is in

It's warfare coming out from the sky  
A human bullet aimed straight for your eye  
The devastation of an atom split  
I will shoot it

Super sonic projectile collides  
Microscopic margin of error flies  
Destination destroyed, I won't quit  
I will shoot it down  
Shoot it down  
Shoot it down


	5. My Heart Has A Reason For Beating

Covered in crosses, fallen wings  
So many medals on these things  
A glowing jewel the color red  
I earned this for keeping my head

Injured in the line of war  
Ghosts of the past I killed before  
It doesn't matter who I am mistreating  
My heart has a reason for beating

And that's for beating you

Father sent me overseas  
Mother's weeping on her knees  
He left me naught but this end  
All I live for is revenge

Shattered, my broken heart  
Witness, I'll fall apart  
I swear allegiance, though this life is fleeting  
My heart has a reason for beating

And that's for beating you

Flashing magic in the air  
Break the sound barrier  
I'll shoot you in the back  
I'll turn your body black

So don't you even think about retreating  
My heart has a reason for beating  
And that's for beating you


	6. We Need A Hero

I don't know what you've heard from the front lines  
Watch your mouth or spend all your time  
In the stockade, propped out of the trenches  
Until they take you down for the stenches

A coward dies by the barrel of a gun  
You're in this war, don't you fucking dare run  
And a fool who goes charging at the fire  
Will find his place in a broken pillbox pyre

We need a hero  
A bright light to shine across this no man's land  
We need a hero  
To decimate our foe by a wave of his hand  
Is it you?

Children not yet old enough to drink or vote  
But they can die for the country they don't even know  
Welcome to the abandoned land you've heard of  
Now watch this twisted sister spread her fire to the stars above

The sky alights with the glyphs of a magic power  
And the flames of explosions blossom like flowers  
A rain of hell dropped upon the heads down below  
Like a lightning strike, infernal meteor shower show

We need a hero  
A touch of rain in this world of unending flame  
We need a hero  
To destroy this child of war that has gone insane  
Is it you?  
Are you our hero?

Welcome to the ranks of the saviors of the world  
Pledge allegiance to the flag, you trembling girl  
There's no room in this fight for someone right in the brain  
There's no place on the field for another knight in this game

You're a pawn for the king, or in your case, president  
You will do what you're told, you will go where you're sent  
You're a weapon we aim at the German Reich  
You will fight, you will fight, all you will do is fight

We need a hero  
Not someone like you who is losing their mind  
We need a hero  
Who will play to the rules, follow the grand design

It's not you!


	7. Under Control

The alarms are blaring thunder.  
The border's been torn asunder.

I am silver!

In the skies above the fjords.  
Invaders come from North.

Under control.  
Alliance has fallen.  
Under control.  
Imperial victory.

Treacherous strike from behind.  
A million soldiers in a line.

White Silver!

Scattered in a thousand ways.  
Invasion lasts only three days.

Under control.  
The Duchy has fallen.  
Under control.  
Imperial victory.

Escaping to a new land.  
I will hunt them down on command.

Devil of the Rhine!

Tear them apart with my hands.  
Spread their blood across the sands.

Under control.  
Republic has fallen.  
Under control.  
Imperial victory.

They attack in desperation.  
In a move worth condemnation.

Rusted Silver!

I will control the city's air.  
Plant my flag in Red Square.

Under control.  
Federation has fallen.  
Under control.  
Imperial victory.

High Seas Fleet at stalemate.  
Thousand cannons in the sky.

Deus lo Vult!

Break the lines, bust the gate.  
This time it's do or die.

Under control.  
Commonwealth has fallen.  
Under control.  
Imperial victory.

Under control.  
Now the States have fallen.  
Under control.  
Imperial victory!


	8. Hide The Guns

The dark clouds filling the sky.  
A firebomb contact high.  
A million men march into place.  
A motion seen from outer space.

The orders keep moving forward.  
The chain of command died hard.  
Straight into the lowlands.  
Imperial Army's master plan.

I take my knife.  
I cut the head off of.  
Now sound the alarm.

Hide the guns!  
The time is coming!  
Enemies are drawing near!  
Hide the guns!  
And get them ready!  
Wait until the order's clear!

Then bury them!

From my place among the clouds.  
I see their time is counting down.  
The foolish Republicans fell.  
Into a kill box worse than hell.

I hear the final orders.  
To set off all the mortars.  
A rain of lead and fire.  
Hail my glorious Empire!

I aim my gun.  
To wipe them out and.  
Shout to unleash the storm.

Hide the guns!  
The time is coming!  
Enemies are drawing near!  
Hide the guns!  
And get them ready!  
Wait until the order's clear!

Now bury them alive!

Wait until the time is right.  
Until you see their eyes' white.  
Your orders are to wait.  
Until there's no escape.

No escape!

Hide the guns!  
The time is coming!  
Enemies are drawing near!  
Hide the guns!  
And get them ready!  
Wait until the order's clear!

Hide the guns!  
The time is coming!  
Enemies are drawing near!  
Hide the guns!  
And get them ready!  
Wait until the order's clear!

And when the order's clear.  
Bury them all!


	9. Glass

Pummeling, pounding, repeat offender.  
Cannon blast firing, slay defenders.  
Breaking their bodies and crushing their bones.  
Death from above, unseen animals.

Peppering, piling, locked in the cauldron.  
Scampering, hiding, a tyrant undone.  
Smoke rising to the sky obscuring the savages.  
Salamander Kampfgruppe sieges and ravages.

And all that's left of your palace is crumbling stone.  
Fire and ash is obscuring your throne.  
Empires falling apart like broken glass.  
My name is the devil and this too shall pass.

Artillery is roaring in the dead of the night.  
A thousand railroad guns will signal the fight.  
Unprovoked attack, we will retaliate.  
Soaring through the air, time to seal their fate.

Munitions dumps hit, a giant fireball.  
A chain reaction, destroying them all.  
A foolish enterprise, a fight you cannot win.  
The madman, he's insane with communism.

And all that's left of your palace is crumbling stone.  
Fire and ash is obscuring your throne.  
Empires falling apart like broken glass.  
My name is Rusted Silver and this too shall pass.

We strike a fatal blow the night the war began.  
The fury of the storm, the fire from my hands.  
Crawled across the border under the iron cross.  
Following orders, the hammer and the sickle lost.

And all that's left of your palace is crumbling stone.  
Fire and ash is obscuring your throne.  
Empires falling apart like broken glass.  
My name is Degurechaff, your empire too shall pass.


	10. Devil's Sun

Sent to the island to bolster resistance.  
Against the most powerful foe on this Earth.  
Ride into darkness and check your night vision.  
Out from the cloud cover comes her rebirth.

Firing explosions from barrels of iron.  
Marking her targets and taking them down.  
Watching them fall as they drop screaming, smoking.  
Then in an instant retreat to the clouds.

Out of the devil's sun.  
Fighters are on the run.  
Bombers fall one by one.  
Under the angry gun.  
Out of the devil's sun.  
Aiming to overrun.  
Until the battle's won.  
That's when her work is done.

Devil's sun.  
Shooting for glory again.  
Over the island.  
Devil's sun.  
Aiming to make this war end.  
You will be blinded.

Armored battalions on route to reinforce.  
All of the soldiers along the front lines.  
Down in the trenches they see her on course.  
Flying to face the foe up in the skies.

Marked with the iron cross, striking with fear.  
She will shatter the sound barrier on her way.  
Across the channel she is the tip of the spear.  
Such firepower turns night into day.

Out of the devil's sun.  
Fighters are on the run.  
Bombers fall one by one.  
Under the angry gun.  
Out of the devil's sun.  
Aiming to overrun.  
Until the battle's won.  
That's when her work is done.

Devil's sun.  
Shooting for glory again.  
Over the island.  
Devil's sun.  
Aiming to make this war end.  
You will be blinded.


	11. All At Once

The sirens blow into the silence of the night.  
The air raid starts without a warning call.  
The siege begins, a rain of fire from on high.  
I'm here to see all nonbelievers fall.

And all at once.  
Hell opens up.  
There's no response.  
That's good enough.

Who's good enough to face the fire from the sky?  
Who's bravery can make them stand and fight?  
The devil laughs, she's hurling flaming razor blades.  
Apocalypse, inferno's her delight.

And all at once.  
Hell's gaping maw.  
There's no response.  
No time to draw.

The sirens drown into the fury of the storm.  
An air raid lost in mile high walls of flame.  
The devil disappears into the squall.  
Beelzebub won't even speak her name.

Bricks and steel armor plates are blown like chaff.  
A light that blinds from a thousand miles away.  
A crater left where once there was a battlefield.  
Degurechaff appears and nothing else remains.

And all at once.  
Hell shrivels up.  
There's no response.  
In a world devoid of love.


	12. Fates For Fools

Once I awoke reincarnated I'm told  
Opened my eyes to a misery and mold  
A life that was destined in squalor and mud  
So I stood my own good self up

I have a mind and a dream to uphold  
A vision for futures of glory and gold  
So I am prepared to shed my own blood  
For the truth as I have understood

I will drive the war machine  
A focus on this fight  
I believe in the unseen  
Will inside all mankind

I will smoke the rabble out  
Chase them to artillery  
I will blind them in the cloud  
Burn them all for victory

Fates for fools and fist for fight  
Hold up your hands and surrender  
Fates for fools in sacred nights  
Failing your land forever

Hear your crying for mercy  
I will not give you  
I'm a lethal trajectory  
High caliber punching through

I will gun down the garbage  
Pulverize human trash  
Bathe myself in the carnage  
Separating the chaff

Fates for fools and fist for fight  
Hold up your hands and surrender  
Fates for fools in sacred nights  
Failing your land forever


	13. My Style Of Dying

Cold frost is biting  
Red fucking chills my nose  
No good for fighting  
I'm not prepared for foes

Above the frozen forests  
I bloody hate the north  
The enemy before us  
They gambled, going forth

My style of dying  
Is to obliterate  
Mothers are crying  
And dreading all my hate  
My style of dying  
Over the icy ground  
So many trying  
And eighty going down

I see attack formations  
I report back to base  
They relay the information  
Fairy!  
Track and chase!

I take them to the border  
I weave and infiltrate  
I won't deny my orders  
Grab hold, incinerate

My style of dying  
Is to obliterate  
Mothers are crying  
And dreading all my hate  
My style of dying  
Over the icy ground  
So many trying  
And eighty going down

Blast their tears away!

Hailed for all my actions  
That I displayed that day  
We will give our reaction  
We will make them all pay

My style of dying  
Is to obliterate  
Mothers are crying  
And dreading all my hate  
My style of dying  
Over the icy ground  
So many trying  
And eighty going down


	14. Beyond The Next Turn

What's beyond the next turn of the story of my life  
Today will I fly or burn over great Germania's skies  
Hear my heart is beating strong for my fatherland  
And I know it can't be wrong to follow their commands

Now the war has broken out across the continent  
So I give my brave salute and make sure my time's well spent  
I'm a soldier for the cause, flying through dust and debris  
I've enlisted and been armed, honored to serve my country

Forever we fly, be it day or night  
A target in our sights, we set them alight

What's beyond the next turn of the story of my life  
Today will I fly or burn over great Germania's skies  
Hear my heart is beating strong for my fatherland  
And I know it can't be wrong to follow their commands

Mighty heroes of our time  
Gather your forces  
Weary soldiers of the Rhine  
Here's what your course is  
Marching gallantly in a line  
To face off the invaders  
Your sacrifice is a crime  
I wish I could save you all

This new age of turmoil will have unending consequences  
Millions of young men will die in the fields and trenches  
As the few who live back home watch their sons turn to martyrs  
Under the grays and browns of war the fighting rages harder

All for a lie, or was it all right  
For freedom we fight, for freedom we die

What's beyond the next turn of the story of my life  
Today will I fly or burn over great Germania's skies  
Hear my heart is beating strong for my fatherland  
And I know it can't be wrong to follow their commands

Mighty heroes of our time  
Gather your forces  
Weary soldiers of the Rhine  
Here's what your course is  
Marching gallantly in a line  
To face off the invaders  
Your sacrifice is a crime  
I wish I could save you

Mighty heroes sent to die  
For fading glory  
Weary soldier on the Rhine  
We'll tell your story  
Charging the enemy lines  
Now face off the invaders  
Pick your place and time to die  
Though I wish I could save you all

What's beyond the next turn of the story of my life  
Will I fall in battle, will I win or will I die  
Hear my heart is beating strong, for Germania I fight  
Our future is unclear, will we survive the night

What's beyond the next turn of the story of our lives  
Will we be heroes or fools in our children's eyes  
Hear my heart is beating strong for the fatherland tonight  
Pick up your gun and rise mighty heroes of the Rhine

How long  
Mighty warriors of light  
How wrong  
Could we be in this fight

Hail to the fatherland and fight  
For all your hearts and souls  
Set the battlefield alight  
No nation will reach its goals

What's beyond the next turn of the story of my life  
Today will I fly or burn over great Germania's skies  
Hear my heart is beating strong for my fatherland  
And I know it can't be wrong to follow their commands

Mighty heroes of our time  
Gather your forces  
Weary soldiers of the Rhine  
Here's what your course is  
Marching gallantly in a line  
To face off the invaders  
Your sacrifice is a crime  
I wish I could save you

Mighty heroes sent to die  
For fading glory  
Weary soldier on the Rhine  
We'll tell your story  
Charging the enemy lines  
Now face off the invaders  
Pick your place and time to die  
Though I wish I could save you all


	15. Miles Too Far

It's the strongest fighting force  
Living in the modern world  
Millions of brave young soldiers  
The report of cannons heard

I can see the open country  
A wasteland of frozen mud  
I can see wreckage before me  
And so many soldiers' blood

With a sonic boom we enter  
Put our homeland to our backs  
Take the fight into the center  
Make them rethink their attacks

Peppering their armored rooftops  
With explosive rifle rounds  
The repeating sound of gunfire  
Can be heard from on the ground

More than just a bridge too far  
Going beyond all commands  
We destroy sickle and star  
Miles too far into enemy land  
They'll forever bear the scars  
They earned in this conflict  
In the passages we carve  
Miles too far into their grip

Toppling their monuments  
Built up for their dictator  
Now the statue's just a head  
In the center of Red Square

The most trusted of lieutenants  
Annihilates the commissars  
Torching all of their documents  
We're all doing our part

Time to hit their propaganda  
Entering their studios  
Set their bloody flag on fire  
And broadcast all over the world

In between the anti-air fire  
Watch a nation fall in shame  
We are on a different level  
You'd best remember our Named

More than just a bridge too far  
Going beyond all commands  
We destroy sickle and star  
Miles too far into enemy land  
They'll forever bear the scars  
They earned in this conflict  
In the passages we carve  
Miles too far into their grip

Wicked men will always seek out  
The quickest way to gain power  
Be prepared to knock them down  
All their pride to devour

With a rain of monstrous fury  
With a hail of fiery lead  
From the skies above your city  
Comes the messenger of death

More than just a bridge too far  
Going beyond all commands  
We destroy sickle and star  
Miles too far into enemy land  
They'll forever bear the scars  
They earned in this conflict  
In the passages we carve  
Miles too far into their grip


	16. World Of Contempt

Enter into a world of blood and fire and steel  
How is your mental state and how does danger make you feel  
Are you a madman, a jingo, some kind of war hawk  
Prepared to sleep in the mud resting your head on a rock

There's a slim chance of surviving the trials  
We will be facing the most brutal foes  
Sent into hell to prepare for the war zone  
You'll meet the devil just to start your woes

Hell week of freezing in water and iron  
Trudge through the snow drifts while under fire  
Heed the commander whose ravings are hell bent  
She can't be human, she must come from a world of contempt

Batteries launching payloads of death on your heads  
If you were any sort of sane you would have quit  
What kind of freaks have I found who now instead  
Rise to their feet to continue their mountain hike

You must be ready to face unreal circumstance  
I won't be caught dead with soldiers who die  
Pay barely exists and survival has no chance  
I want you to strike fear into them for all time

Hell week of freezing in water and iron  
Trudge through the snow drifts while under fire  
Heed the commander whose ravings are hell bent  
She can't be human, she must come from a world of contempt

Just give up already you maggoty worms  
Give in, I'll take pity, climb back in your holes  
If you can't take this then how can you learn  
You're a thousand years from achieving the Empire's goals

Hell week of freezing in water and iron  
Trudge through the snow drifts while under fire  
Heed the commander whose ravings are hell bent  
She can't be human, she must come from a world of contempt


	17. One Moment Of Remembrance

One moment of remembrance  
Is all that we have to spare  
Remember our fallen friends  
We all have a story to share

I come from a town in the northern lands  
The war had just driven us out  
My father, he was a soldier man  
He swore to make us proud

There's a union  
A promise he made  
But years gone  
And his life he gave

Father now  
I'll make you proud  
See your child taking flight

One moment of remembrance  
Is all that we have to spare  
Remember our fallen friends  
We all have a story to share

I came to the land of bold resistance  
A stalwart bulwark state  
Sworn to a flight of new companions  
To soar into our fate

There's no future  
But what we make  
We're the cure  
To foreign hate

Brothers now  
We'll make you proud  
See your friends carry the fight

One moment of remembrance  
Is all that we have to spare  
Remember our fallen friends  
We all have a story to share

My friends  
I'll meet you all again  
Defend  
Our fallen brothers' names

Everyone  
I'll see you proud  
I'm the harbinger of light

One moment of remembrance  
Is all that we have to spare  
Remember our fallen friends  
We all have a story to share


	18. Shall I Take You With Me

It's wonderful to feel the cold wind rushing past my face  
A miracle of life to know that there is such a place  
How glorious to touch the clouds and dance across the sky  
Like a ballerina I live an enchanted life

Shall I take you with me  
To reach for the sun  
Flying like eagles  
If eagles carried guns  
Shall I take you with me  
We've only just begun  
I need someone I can trust  
And I think you are the one

So magical the feeling I get when I visit the air  
I sail across the rainbow like a comet without care  
In endless rays of sunlight the entire world unfolds  
Countless miles open up before me colored gold

Shall I take you with me  
To reach for the sun  
Flying like eagles  
If eagles carried guns  
Shall I take you with me  
We've only just begun  
I need someone I can trust  
And I think you are the one

You are like a gift from God  
I'll have to thank Him soon  
I couldn't ask for any more  
You are like a boon

I'd love to take you everywhere  
And keep you as my own  
I know it wouldn't be fair  
But that doesn't mean I won't

Shall I take you with me  
To reach for the sun  
Flying like eagles  
If eagles carried guns  
Shall I take you with me  
We've only just begun  
I need someone I can trust  
And I think you are the one

In the sky above the horrors  
There's a new world set before us  
Eagles join the chorus  
Of the two hundred and third

In a battalion of martyrs  
We are soldiers, troops, and warriors  
We don't know what fate befalls us  
We're the two hundred and third

Shall I take you with me  
To reach for the sun  
Flying like eagles  
If eagles carried guns  
Shall I take you with me  
We've only just begun  
I need someone I can trust  
And I think you are the one


	19. Princess Of The Sea

Drifting through the ice cold waters  
On her course to certain doom  
Is the island's bravest daughter  
Sailing towards her sunken tomb

High above the vultures circle  
Waiting for their chance to kill  
Seeds of destruction growing fertile  
But she's carrying on still

Waves roll under  
Crashing thunder  
Here she's coming home

She's the princess of the sea  
On her voyage to Valhalla  
She is salvation  
Finest creation  
She's the princess of the sea  
Destined to sail into heaven  
Her journey's over  
Let's see her off

Diving around her majestic hull  
Buzzing flies, they chase her on  
She cannot stop, her hold is full  
Her bow is hard, her aft is strong

Down below the wolfpacks lurk  
Deep beneath the marbled waves  
They are here to do their work  
She has no time to take her grave

Made of steel  
Her force revealed  
She's finally moving on

She's the princess of the sea  
On her voyage to Valhalla  
She is salvation  
Finest creation  
She's the princess of the sea  
Destined to sail into heaven  
Her journey's over  
Let's see her off  
And wish her well

Pride of nations  
Destination  
Distant shore in sight

Queen of Anjou  
Can she pull through  
Guard her with your lives

She's the princess of the sea  
On her voyage to Valhalla  
She is salvation  
Finest creation  
She's the princess of the sea  
Destined to sail into heaven  
Her journey's over  
Let's see her off  
And wish her well

Sail on  
My darling princess of the sea  
Sail on  
Into the cold eternity  
Sail on  
My lonely beauty of the sea  
Sail on  
I go to rest for aye with thee

Sail on  
She's the princess of the sea  
On her voyage to Valhalla  
She is salvation  
Finest creation  
Sail on  
She's the princess of the sea  
Destined to sail into heaven  
Her journey's over  
My love come rest with me  
Sail on


	20. Any Day

I see a flake of powdered snow fall from the overcast  
And landing on the frozen ground, so winter's here at last  
It's been so long since I was young and could live free of care  
That was before the war began when I was unprepared

This war has been going on forever  
Since as long as I can recall  
But any day when we're together  
You have caught me when I fall

I read the weather man's reports, he says the snow won't melt  
Drink the last of the coffee and hope it's not the last warmth to be felt  
Do up my flight coat and walk out into the frozen night  
This war could end any day now and I would be alright

This war has been going on forever  
Since as long as I can recall  
But any day when we're together  
You have caught me when I fall

We can't just keep going on like this  
I know we're running out of steam  
They say that ignorance is bliss  
That must be why I dread all my dreams

This war has been going on forever  
Since as long as I can recall  
But any day when we're together  
You have caught me when I fall

This war just can't go on forever  
Any day now it has to stall  
But I know as long as we're together  
Somebody will always hear my call


	21. I Can Wait For You

It has been many a year since I last saw your face  
And I have struggled with fears that I will bring you disgrace  
But in my heart I know that you are waiting for me  
I'll be there in time, I know, as all soldiers are destined to be

But I can wait for you, so will you wait for me  
Someday we will be together for eternity

For my father  
For my fatherland  
I will honor thy command  
For my mother  
And our final stand  
I can wait for you to take my hand

So once again dark forces has risen threatening peace in this world  
An Empire of evil besieging us all, and I can't but heed the call  
Soldiers of fortune and flame are we all, riding out into the night  
Danger and death and destruction ahead is all for the heroes of light

And I can wait for you, so father wait for me  
I'm taking up your mission to save humanity

For my father  
For my fatherland  
I will honor thy command  
For my mother  
And our final stand  
I can wait for you to take my hand

We fled from terror and home  
Into the unknown  
A reputation for losing wars  
We didn't have before  
Into the West to land on foreign shores  
We signed up for the fight  
For freedom and right  
Sent back into the meat grinder of life  
To bring this war to and end  
Sacrifices of my friends  
I will get my revenge for sure this time  
I will get her in my sights  
I will bring down God's might  
And destroy the Devil of the Rhine

For my father  
For my fatherland  
I will honor thy command  
For my mother  
And our final stand  
I can wait for you to take my hand

For our brothers  
Fallen on command  
I will honor, I will defend  
Sons and daughters  
And for our homeland  
I can wait for you  
Now is not the time  
I will be just fine  
Give me one more try before you take my hand


	22. Forever Yours

I never thought I'd meet someone like you  
Someone who understood it like I do  
All the pain that I have been suffering through  
I take the blame, so tell me what can I do

I will paint a golden tarp before your eyes  
There's a future that we can realize  
Just around the bend is the sunrise  
I swear there will be peace within our time

There's so many fallen, how can we ever forgive  
All the blood that is spilled that my hands are stained with

Are you lost  
Are you lost  
Have you ever found your way  
Far beyond the red haze and into a new day  
I'll be fine if you say you'll stick with me through the wars  
And if you'll be my friend then I will be forever yours

Together we can bring this to an end  
Just another mile that we must defend  
I will stand by your side if you're by mine  
And I don't blame you, darling you're fine

Their power is waning, it's time to attack  
But none of the dead will ever come back

Are you lost  
Are you lost  
Have you ever found your way  
Far beyond the red haze and into a new day  
I'll be fine if you say you'll stick with me through the wars  
And if you'll be my friend then I will be forever yours

Unity  
In the face of corruption  
Selling our souls for a pound of blood  
Unity  
Under pain of destruction  
Leaving behind a new trail of blood

Are you lost  
Are you lost  
Have you ever found your way  
Far beyond the red haze and into a new day  
I'll be fine if you say you'll stick with me through the wars  
And if you'll be my friend then I will be forever

Are you gone  
Are you gone  
Will you ever come again  
Is the pain in your heart the sort that ever mends  
Where the battles rage on and the devil's keeping score  
If you take my hand I will be forever yours


	23. Curtain Call

It's about time to wrap up this mass charade  
So many millions of dead souls on parade  
The skies have turned gray with smoke from our guns  
And who is left to cry for their husbands and sons

Please remember me as I was before  
If you are still there to know  
I will try to return but no guarantees  
That I won't die strewn on the snow

The eastern front is perilous and unforgiving  
The frost bites into our hearts and bones  
I'm terrified that the other side won't release me  
If I'm taken alive by my foes

A war is called hell for a reason  
That reason is now clear to me  
Turning back now would be treason  
So there's no escape, I can't flee

Mighty heroes and traitors turn to ashes side by side  
Their grave is a crater or the waves beneath moonlight  
A fury untold of and unseen before the fall  
If we wish to preserve our future and our ways  
We will get what we deserve when come the end of days  
The world wants our blood, we'll take them all  
Countrymen hold your rifles, don't let them weigh you down  
Slaughter the invaders, stand strong and hold your ground  
You will be awaited in Odin's great hall  
A lost generation, so much blood stains my hands  
We must retreat inwards and to make one last stand  
Brothers can you hear the iron curtain call

We took your children and made killers out of them  
Silenced all the weak and separated friends  
Drastically uprooted communities en masse  
Obliterated families for every patch of grass

Foxholes and trenches filled with blood to the brim  
Artillery bombardments, now mix and match the limbs  
Drowning by the thousands in lead and fire and filth  
Send them across the mountains and have no mind of guilt

The end is coming swiftly but it's not through victory  
It's only from the exhaustion of every state's army  
Resources are dwindling, every horse worked to their death  
Supply lines are failing and the Empire takes it's final breaths

Now every inch of land is graves  
So tell me what is it we've saved  
Is there a method to this hell  
Where ten million men fell

Mighty heroes and traitors turn to ashes side by side  
Their grave is a crater or the waves beneath moonlight  
A fury untold of and unseen before the fall  
If we wish to preserve our future and our ways  
We will get what we deserve when come the end of days  
The world wants our blood, we'll take them all  
Countrymen hold your rifles, don't let them weigh you down  
Slaughter the invaders, stand strong and hold your ground  
You will be awaited in Odin's great hall  
A lost generation, so much blood stains my hands  
We must retreat inwards and to make one last stand  
Brothers can you hear the iron curtain call

And in a century what will they think of me  
Will I be a horror, a hero, a forgotten memory  
In a thousand years will anyone know my name  
Will anybody care about our suffering and pain

I can see it now fading into the past  
Legends of heroes never seem to last  
The border between good and evil start to blur  
Where is that border now, I admit I'm not so sure

Mighty heroes and traitors turn to ashes side by side  
Their grave is a crater or the waves beneath moonlight  
A fury untold of and unseen before the fall  
If we wish to preserve our future and our ways  
We will get what we deserve when come the end of days  
The world wants our blood, we'll take them all  
Countrymen hold your rifles, don't let them weigh you down  
Slaughter the invaders, stand strong and hold your ground  
You will be awaited in Odin's great hall  
A lost generation, so much blood stains my hands  
We must retreat inwards and to make one last stand  
Brothers can you hear the iron curtain call


	24. Under My Watch

Curse this false god  
Curse this wasted land  
Curses are all I got  
Curses and the fire in my hand

Alliance of fools  
Attack at your risk  
Prepare to be crushed  
By the Empire's fist

No one shall walk away  
Nowhere to hide is safe  
The burning eye in the sky, with a heart of cold stone  
No survivors  
Under my watch

Crush the heathens  
As God is my guide  
I don't need reasons  
No fear, as I've already died

The Republic cries  
Calling us brutes  
But they attacked first  
Now be crushed by our boot

No one shall walk away  
Nowhere to hide is safe  
The burning eye in the sky, with a heart of cold stone  
No survivors  
Under my watch

Surrounded by enemies  
We only want to live in peace  
Still they cannot let us be  
So war is our destiny

No survivors!

No one shall walk away  
Nowhere to hide is safe  
The burning eye in the sky, with a heart of cold stone  
No survivors  
Under my watch


End file.
